At Last
by zoesaday goga
Summary: el tiempo ha llegado, el momento perfecto es ahora, pero? podrá cambiar el rumbo de su destino? cual sera el deseo de su corazón?, un nuevo mundo se abre a sus pies, y habrá quien quiera evitarlo, pero lo lograra?, dos destinos diferentes, dos mundos diferentes, podrán unirse? pero "Al final" solo la decisión que tome es la que cambiara todo. [VIOLENCE][HAPPY ENDING]


La noche resplandeciente de esa noche, era tan maravillosa, la luz de luna, que era acompañada por estrellas que adornaban el cielo, parecía inclinarse hacia la pareja que caminaba a la orilla de la playa mientras se escuchaba el susurro de las olas, que apaciblemente llegaban a la orilla, la pareja solo caminaba en silencio, después de haber salido de la enfermería, Ganondorf está callado pensando mientras siguen su camino, de pronto se detiene, y dice:- mañana...- la pausa es larga, las dudas son grandes, él no puede prometer algo pues nunca ha podido completar sus objetivos, suspira, mira hacia el horizonte estrellado, pero entonces, siente como su mano es sujetada, Samus se aferra a su mano, lo mira y sonríe tiernamente mientras abraza su brazo, y dice:- pronto conoceré ese lugar tan especial para tí, aprenderé y me adaptaré, nada nos detendrá, mientras estemos juntos...-, él la mira sorprendido, con una sonrisa asertiva, luego la levanta y la lleva entre sus brazos, y dice:- descansemos, mañana será un día muy ocupado...-.

En medio de la noche, no solo esa pareja camina, también un par está en la cocina, preparando una bebida única, es Wiifit y Villager, con una máquina extraen la esencia de la raíz especial que les dió Ganondorf, la raíz se ve incomible, pero el jugo es parecido al jugo de manzana, su olor es dulce, tan engañoso como los efectos que pueda traer, mientras extraían y preparaban la poción para mañana, Wiifit se expresó de una forma vengativa diciendo:- mañana todos conocerán, lo que una chica de ejercicios puede llegar a ser, por todo ese maltrato que llevé, si escuchaba sus burlas, no tengo espadas, ni tengo poderes especiales, ni soy una princesa, pero les demostraré, que puedo ser tan buena como cualquiera de ellos! Los dejaré inútiles y me reiré frente a ellos! Mientras mi señor cumple su promesa!..- Villager con una sonrisa pasiva agresiva, dice:- esto debe ser perfecto, me han prometido riquezas y hasta ahora, he visto que seré el alcalde con más riquezas en su pueblo, oro, joyas, y será todo bajo mi mano, nadie estará encima de mí, será glorioso!, Y yo gobernaré sobre todos!, Así será estúpido topo! Y la perra estúpida! por que debo ocuparme de los demás! el pueblo siempre me ha pertenecido y sus habitantes!, Wiifit lo mira sorprendida, nunca lo había escuchado de esa forma, y dice:- entonces, hagamos que todos nos recuerden!-, mientras envasan el jugo en botellas de vidrio.

En la noche, Lucina se encuentra despierta en su cama, tratando de acomodarse, pero el recuerdo de Pit pidiendo ayuda, la perturba, sabe que algo anda muy mal y al parecer, nadie lo ha visto, se levanta y camina por los pasillos, escucha que alguien está en la cocina, se asoma para ver, como Wiifit y Villager, acomodan los envases de vidrio, así que se acerca a ellos, y dice:- buenas madrugadas!, No podía dormir...-, con cara de sorprendidos los encuentra, como si hubieran visto un fantasma, Lucina trata de terminar la frase:- y ví que hacen ju...go-, ella se los quedó mirando, algo extrañada, y dice:- ¿qué pasa?- a lo que Wiifit, piensa rápidamente y dice:- jugo de manzana!- mientras sonríe nerviosa, Lucina aún con más desconfianza mira las botellas y dice:- puedo tomar una?-, a lo que Wiifit contesta:- no!- Lucina la mira sorprendida y trata de pedirla de nuevo, pero Wiifit dice:- no! Princesita, no te creas tan especial, este jugo será para mañana como un brindis de despedida, no serás tan egoísta como para querer probarlo sin tus amigos, o si?- Lucina se detuvo y bajó la cabeza y dijo:- está bien! Espérate y brindaré con mi amado Link-, después se retiró con una sonrisa, cuando se fue Lucina, Wiifit le hace una señal de silencio, no debían ser escuchados los comentarios, por Lucina.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para volver, pensó un poco traviesa, pasar la última noche con link, mañana será el último evento, y luego la despedida, por qué no pasar lo más posible con el chico más dulce del Hyrule, llego a la puerta y escuchaba gemidos de angustia, al oír esto puso el código de acceso y entró para ver si link retorcerse aun durmiendo en una pesadilla, ella lo vió e inmediatamente lo despertó, link reacciona y mira a Lucina, entonces la abraza, y dice:- Lucina, fue horrible lo que soñé! No quiero perderte -, ella lo mira y lo consuela diciendo:- tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, y vine para que no estés solo,- mientras se recuesta junto a él, ella le da besitos, se cubre con la sábana y debajo de ella, solo se escucha, como los besos se hacen más fuertes y las caricias hacen salir gemidos de deseo, para solo escuchar jadear a la pareja en la habitación, para terminar exhaustos y abrazados en la cama, mientras se miran y se susurran palabras de amor, para luego dormir plácidamente.

El tiempo para el amanecer está llegando, en el cuarto de la puerta negra, Ganondorf y Samus descansan después de una sesión de lujuria, pero Ganondorf no está tranquilo, se levanta y se sienta en la cama, mira a un costado de él, y ve a esa mujer desnuda dormida, su rostro demuestra su confianza en él mismo, y él no puede defraudarla, él piensa en su vida con ella en Hyrule, realmente ella podrá seguirlo en un lugar tan primitivo como lo es esa tierra, ella que viene de las estrellas, de tanta tecnología, la decisión está en el aire y lo que haga no tendrá regreso, suspira pesadamente, ha llegado tan lejos, y a pesar de todo, solo tiene que derrotar a esas manos controladoras y podrá hacer lo que desee, ¿Pero qué es lo que desea?. La pregunta se interrumpe por un sonido, el sonido de una piedra azul en una repisa, él la toma para escuchar, es Wiifit informando:- todo está listo, para brindar antes del combate, hay suficiente para todos, mi señor, le informo que Lucina, casi nos descubre, pero la persuadimos, no hay problema-, Ganondorf, contesta:- perfecto, descansen, aunque el plan está marchando bien, podemos tener complicaciones, y necesitaré que lo eviten-, Wiifit, escucha y responde:- así será mi señor-. Wiifit y Villager, caminan hasta sus cuartos y caen literalmente sobre su cama, no hay mucho tiempo, deben descansar lo más que puedan.

Después de unas horas, el amanecer resplandeciente, ilumina el lugar del torneo, Samus despierta, pero Ganondorf no está a su lado, se levanta se viste lo más rápido y sale de la habitación, al salir se encuentra con Peach, y Peach la ve agitada y le dice:- estás nerviosa?, No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-, mientras le sonríe, al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con Ganondorf que subía, la mira, ella se detiene él la toma de la mano y la lleva de vuelta a la habitación, dónde le dice:- todos se están reuniendo en la cafetería, es hora de que Pit haga presencia, para que demuestre que está bien, dale una orden y energía para que pueda soportar-, Samus tomó el cetro de palutena, e hizo que Pit pudiera sentirse bien aparentemente, para que saliera de enfermería, y fuera a la cafetería. En la enfermería Pit despierta, logra salir del lugar, casi como un zombi y sin hablar con nadie, va a la cafetería donde todos están reunidos, allí todos lo miran sorprendidos, y dice:- ya estoy mejor, tenía que estar aquí con mis amigos!-, mientras sonríe forzadamente, en la habitación, Samus utiliza el poder de palutena, para controlar a Pit, pero debe bajar, pero sin usar armadura y ocultar el resplandor es muy difícil, así que usa su powersuit, baja con Ganondorf a la cafetería, y mira a Pit, que solo sonríe como le ordenó, Wiifit empieza a hablar, y dice:- hoy es el último día que estaremos aquí-, mientras miraba a todos, y observaba a Lucina con link, que al parecer no había sospechado nada, y continuó- ustedes han sido los mejores amigos que he conocido, son grandes personajes que me han enseñado mucho, por eso me esforcé en prepararles un brindis, y espero lo disfruten-, observaba a los espadachines tomar el envase y levantarlo- brindemos por el torneo de las dimensiones, que nos ha reunido aquí,- Wiifit tomo el envase con una pequeña marca y lo tomó, mientras los otros tomaban los envases con la poción, Wiifit mira a Ganondorf y asienta para confirmar que estaba hecho, Samus se quita el casco y toma, Pit también sostiene el envase, pero no toma, lo baja y parece que se le derrama, los que están a su lado lo miran, pero él sonríe y con dificultad dice:- ups! Aún no estoy muy bien-, a lo que pasa desapercibido, al igual que Cloud, quien está recostado sobre una pared, viendo la buena amistad de todos en la cafetería.

Para terminar el torneo, todos van a presenciar el gran combate de equipos, se puede ver el último stage, llamado "destino final", Ganondorf y Samus suben a una plataforma para ser llevados, a enfrentar a las manos, esas manos que han reunido a todos los universos, la audiencia observa, tranquila, sin acordarse del anterior torneo donde tabú hizo su aparición, eso quedó olvidado, aunque Ganondorf cuenta con la energía de las manos para sus planes. Bajan al stage y comienza la presentación de las manos, llegan desde el espacio riéndose, y empieza, rápidamente Samus y Ganondorf atacan a Máster Hand, en cuestión de minutos queda derrotado, solo para que se viera el verdadero poder, Crazy Hand empieza a transformarse, en una materia negra de forma humanoide gigante que empieza a retumbar en el stage, nuestros contrincantes, don lanzados al borde dónde se sostienen, los movimientos aéreos de Samus, dañan a la materia negra en lo que sería su cabeza, en ese entonces se ve una luz morada, al parecer es la fuente de poder de lo que se convirtió Crazy Hand, Ganondorf impulsa a Samus para dañar a la materia negra, hasta que está al transformarse de nuevo deja ver una esfera de energía, esa es la energía que quiere Ganondorf, pero debe derrotar a Máster core para obtenerlo, la siguiente transformación de Máster Core es un cuadrúpedo, sus movimientos son salvajes y rápidos, pero, Ganondorf tocó el hombro de Samus y con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que esto le correspondía a él, de su quedó frente al hocico del cuadrúpedo negro y en una pose firme movió los brazos, un aura oscura lo envolvió y golpeó el animal de materia negra con su movimiento Warlock Punch, haciendo que el Máster Core se transformara de nuevo, entonces se volvió alargado y cae en el stage, para mostrar su nueva forma, para levitar y desplegar los sables, los movimientos de las espadas son tan rápidos y casi rozan a nuestros personajes, Samus carga su rayo, pero en vez de disparar la ráfaga de plasma, esta lanza un rayo de luz que ataca a las espadas, la audiencia se sorprende, era el rayo de luz de palutena, todos están confundidos, Samus en el calor del combate no pudo esconder la luz de palutena, Ganondorf se alerta ante esto, ahora presiente la posible represalia ante su plan, pero deben continuar.

La materia negra en forma de espadas, se desintegra y se empieza a formarse en algo un poco más pequeño, empieza a tener forma humana, se ha convertido en un personaje pero no cualquier personaje es una sombra de Samus, y se apresuró a atacar, pero Ganondorf la golpeó, lanzándola lejos, y está se apresuró a cargar el cañón y disparar, Ganondorf colocó los brazos para cubrirse del ataque, pero Samus, no pudo contenerse y lanzó un ataque reflejando la energía, era el ataque reflejante de Palutena, Máster Core, se dió cuenta de que no eran movimientos de ataque de Samus, pero era muy tarde, Ganondorf atacó con el wizard foot derrotando al clon oscuro, solo para desvanecerse y dejar el núcleo al descubierto y sin defensa, Ganondorf tocó su armadura donde aparentemente estaba herida haciendo que está desapareciera inmediatamente, Samus se quitó el casco y empezó a reflejar la luz dentro de ella, como lo hacía Palutena, todos quedan viendo lo sucedido, Mario se levanta de las gradas, mira a Link y dice:- debemos detenerlos,- Link se levanta y empieza a recordar lo que sucedió con Tabú, el poder de estos seres no deben ser usados por Ganondorf.

Link, reacciona ante lo que sucede, toma su espada y su escudo, Lucina le pide ayudarlo, el accede, ante esto, link, mira a Zelda, la mira con determinación, no es tiempo de discutir, deben enfrentar el mal una vez más, Zelda se une a el enfrentamiento, los demás personajes se levantan, Capitán falco les dice a Mario y a Link:- nosotros también ayudaremos!-, a los que se escuchó:- detengámoslo! No dejaremos que destruyan este mundo, como la última vez!-Bowser rugió mientras decía:- vamos!-. En la plataforma Ganondorf sabía que es lo que sucedería, tenía que apresurarse, tomó la espada de Shulk, y Samus, el cetro de Palutena, cuando vieron estos objetos, la muchedumbre quedó perpleja, Link le pregunta a Ganondorf:- que hiciste con Shulk y Palutena?-, a lo que contesta Ganondorf,-él ya no está aquí-, mientras se reía, Zelda le pregunta a Samus:- donde está palutena? Que le hiciste?-, a lo que Samus le responde, -ella me prestó su cetro, aunque se resistió, y pues no solo me prestó esto, sino otras cosas más, que incluso ella ni sabía de su propio poder...- en ese momento Zelda y Link, junto con Mario y capitán Falco, Fox, Marth y Lucina, son atacados por flechas de Pit, y tras él, aparece Darkpit, diciendo:- por qué los ayudas?-, a lo que Darkpit vio en el ángel sin expresión alguna dijo,:- tengo que proteger a la diosa, y tú no me lo impedirás!-, ante esta afirmación, lanza las flechas contra él, Darkpit se cubre y comienza una pelea por tratar de liberar a Pit de Samus, tras el ataque Mario, reacciona y ordena pelear contra Ganondorf y Samus, pero al voltear, los Pokémons, Ness, Lucas, y Diddy Kong, van cayendo inconscientes, mientras los otros personajes van aferrando a estar despierto, pero débiles, al ver esto, mira a Wii fit y Villager, que caminan tranquilamente hacia Ganondorf, Mario les ordena pelear, a lo que Wiifit lo mira diciendo:- ya falta poco para que surja efecto-, en ese momento Mario cae de rodillas débil, y en ese instante se acuerda de la bebida, no podía creerlo de Wiifit y Villager, pudieran trabajar para Ganondorf, Link ve a Lucina desplomarse, débil pero consiente, sosteniéndose de su espada, mira como Cloud se acerca a él y lo golpea en la cara para luego sujetarlo por la espalda, Link grita de dolor, está sintiendo la aguja entrar más en corazón, Cloud tiene un semblante serio, y ante el agonizante dolor Link le pregunta:- pero tú eres un héroe, por qué?-, Cloud con una mirada fría, le contesta:- debo eliminar está oscuridad dentro de mí a toda costa, y es necesario -; discretamente Zelda se arrastraba en toda la muchedumbre inconsciente, tratando de escapar, miró hacia donde sucedía los fatídicos eventos, pero vió que Samus no estaba, prosiguió a arrastrarse lejos, cuando se topa con una pared naranja y amarillo, que la sujeta con un brazo, y la lleva con la teletransportación de Palutena, colocan a Zelda para el sacrificio, Ganondorf sostiene el Máster Core, con la espada de Shulk atrapa el núcleo, en ese momento Samus hace aparecer el cetro de Palutena, encerrando el núcleo, en un círculo de energía, listo, para el último requisito, para realizar el deseo de su corazón.

Máster core, está aprisionado aunque lance ondas de energía, el cetro de palutena y la espada de Shulk, hacen contrarrestar todo intento de daño, en ese mismo instante Cloud llega con el héroe de Hyrule frente a Ganondorf, como entregándole en su traición, mientras sujetaba a Link con una mano, con la otra sujetaba la espada maestra, así mismo, Samus caminaba hacia el con Zelda arrastrada por todo el camino, la sujetaba de su cabellera, y la manejaba como un trapo, Zelda ante el inminente evento, forcejea y trata de convencer a Samus diciendo:- no lo ayudes!, es que acaso no ves lo que hace?, El solo quiere poder y control sobre todo! Piensas que él hace esto por tí!, No le importas, nada le importa, acaso crees que no me lo ha propuesto, al igual que tú! Solo que yo sé que es un gran mentiroso y traicionero, en cuanto tenga lo que quiera te matara-, ante este diálogo, Samus la mira, con una mirada fría y molesta, mientras dice:- oh! Pobrecita princesa, tú eres la representación de todo lo bueno de Hyrule, tan manipuladora, para que peleen por tí, por eso usas a Link, tan crédulo el chico, ah! Es cierto, te ha dejado por otra princesa, al ver tu verdadero ser!, me haces reír princesita, tú también eres una gran mentirosa, pero tú no lo conoces como yo y sé que él no se humillaría a pedirte ayuda, no la necesita de una imbécil con mucha suerte como tú de tener una parte de la triforce -, al escuchar eso Zelda, sabía que no podría convencerla; a lo lejos se ve caer un ángel de alas negras al suelo del stage, pronto el efecto de la pócima está desvaneciéndose, Ganondorf debe apresurarse, se oye el sonido de unas balas dirigiéndose a Samus, pero son detenidas por el escudo de Pit, que mira a Samus y le dice:- diosa Palutena, yo la protegeré de esa bruja! Si es necesario con mi vida!-, Samus asienta la cabeza y sonríe, al ver la sonrisa, Pit se va con todo contra Bayonetta, ya no es una pelea del torneo, ahora el ángel busca defender a toda costa a la imitación de Palutena.

Mario aún sigue débil, pero eso no evita decirle a los otros participantes que detengan a Ganondorf, pues como villano, destruirá ese torneo como anteriormente con Tabú, Ness va a intervenir con un pikafire, pero es intersectado por Villager que absorbe la energía en su bolsillo, Lucas se levanta y trata de ayudar a Ness, aunque Villager puede con ellos, la lucha será intensa, al otro borde vigila Wiifit, que escucha el llamado de un chico, Little Mac, corre hacia ella y la mira mientras dice:- Wiifit, que pasa? Tú no eres así, eres dulce y tierna, eres bondadosa, reacciona Ganondorf te ha manipulado!-, al escuchar esto Wiifit camina hacia Little Mac, y le propina un golpe, y continua atacando diciendo:- tú, no sabes nada!, Él fue el único que nos dió su comprensión, mientras las demás se burlaban de mí, él me mostró que podemos desear más!- Wiifit atacaba, pero mientras Samus tenía sujetada a Zelda, una esfera de energía la golpeó, haciendo que su armadura colapsara y quedará en su traje azul, soltó a Zelda ante el golpe, Ganondorf vio como colapsó, y ante el ataque, pensó sus súbditos no son suficientes debe, retenerlos más tiempo, para que el ritual se complete, Ganondorf formó dos esferas de energía rápidamente, que fueron hacía Wiifit y Villager, al entrar en ellos, la energía tomó la forma de los personajes, luego salieron de ellos al parecer una réplica, que al formarse se encontraron la versión masculina de Wiifit y la versión femenina de Villager, inmediatamente estaban luchando, Wiifit male corrió contra el que había golpeado a Samus, escuchando una voz diciendo "hadouken!", Que contrarrestó con una esfera de energía, los golpes de Ryu se lanzaba contra el hombre pálido y atlético con una expresión fría, que evitaba ágilmente cada puño, su rapidez hizo que Ryu retrocediera, mientras Wiifit girl atacaba a little Mac, capitán falco corría rápidamente contra Cloud, Wiifit girl le dice a little Mac:- ya no perderé el tiempo contigo-, Wiifit girl lanzó varios golpes a un Little Mac indefenso, en un combo que lo lanzó inconsciente lejos de ella, Wiifit girl corrió e intersecto a capitán falco con un balón que hizo que tropezara, para luego empezar la pelea.

Samus se levanta y toma a Zelda aún débil y mira a Ganondorf y le dice:- es el momento!-: Ganondorf asienta, y con Cloud y Samus sosteniendo a los portadores de la triforce, Ganondorf levanta la mano y las triforce empiezan a resonar en sus poseedores, Ganondorf empieza a decir:- estamos aquí reunidos para usar tu poder, oh! Poderosas diosas de Hyrule!-:, en ese momento las partes de la triforce salen de sus cuerpos mostrándose frente a él, y se escucha, "muéstranos el deseo de tu corazón", Zelda grita:-Noooo! La toques!-, para luego recibir un golpe en la cara de parte de Samus, Ganondorf toma él Master core y lo coloca en el centro de la triforce y toca los triángulos dorados mientras quiebra parte del Master core haciendo salir ondas de energía que ocasionaron que las diosas quedarán encerradas dentro de la energía del Master core y la espada de Shulk con el cetro de Palutena, obligando a conceder su deseo, al ver todo ese poder, una voz salto a la cabeza de Cloud y dejó susurrado a su mente:- ves toda esa energía, si tocas esa triforce podrás volver a la vida a Aerith-, Cloud cerro los ojos tratando de sujetar a link, pero ya era muy tarde, vió como un gran vórtice se abrió y se dividió en dos, y Ganondorf dijo su deseo:- quiero ser libre de mi destino!, Destruye Hyrule!-, las diosas del coraje y de la sabiduría se negaban, pero Din la diosa del poder tomó la energía de la Master core, y obligó a las otras diosas a cumplirlo, al ver como Hyrule era destruida a través del portal, Ganondorf tomó la espada de luz, miró a Samus sonriendo de su éxito, Samus sujetó a Zelda fuertemente para ver cómo la espada atravesaba el corazón de la princesa, evitando reencarnar, en ese instante Samus tomó a Zelda y como un trapo inservible la lanzó al vórtice de la dimensión de Hyrule, Ganondorf caminó hacia Cloud que tenía apresado a link que yacía inconsciente por la espina maldita y la entrega de la triforce, Ganondorf levantó la espada para darle la estocada, pero Cloud le dice a Ganondorf:- antes de que lo mates, entrégame la espada maestra!-, Ganondorf respondió:- ingenuo! Nunca te daría ese poder, para derrotarme!-, Cloud soltó a Link para sacar su espada, pero un rayo que se dispara desde su espalda lo aturde, dejándolo inmóvil, en ese momento Samus lo sujeta con su látigo, mientras Ganondorf sigue hacia él diciendo:- lo ves Sephiroth, haré lo que tú nunca pudiste hacer y Cloud, el tipo rudo de Midgar solo es un niño bonito que solo compensa su inutilidad con una espada gigante, pero seré compasivo, no perecerás, solo serás castigado por tu insolencia, hiciste un buen trabajo como sirviente-, mientras se reía, entonces tomó la espada y atravesó sus piernas, Cloud gritó fuertemente, Samus lo dejó caer al suelo, y Cloud con miedo se arrastraba lejos de ellos buscando huir, de lo que estaba sucediendo; Link aún inconsciente, está a punto de ser empalado por la espada, pero a lo lejos Mario se ha recuperado muy poco, los séquitos de Ganondorf están siendo derrotados, Mario ordena a Bowser atacar a Ganondorf y detener la destrucción de Hyrule, en ese momento Ganondorf se coloca enfrente de Bowser y le dice:- por qué me atacas?, tú también has luchado por tener una vida tranquila con la persona que amas, acaso no harías lo que fuera para cambiar tu destino?, Perder siempre lo que con tanto esfuerzo construyes, por qué a dos personas no lo creen correcto? Que es correcto? Acaso son ellos los jueces?, Ahora piensa que harás?-, en ese momento Bowser se detuvo y miró a Mario, y dijo:- yo no podré cambiar mi destino, pero, se lo que se siente siempre perder-; ahora Bowser pelearía a favor de Ganondorf.

Se oyó una voz diciendo "pikafire", Bowser se movió rápidamente para contraatacar con lanzallamas, Ganondorf ve a Bowser luchar, está de su lado, debe continuar y terminar con la vida del héroe, link está aún agonizante a un lado de la sangre de Cloud, Ganondorf camina hacia Link, Link reacciona con la poca conciencia que le queda, y dice:- si destruyes Hyrule, tu también perecerás-, a lo que Ganondorf se ríe frente al agonizante Link, y le responde:- lo sé, pero ahora comparto un lazo con mi reina de las galaxias, ella siempre fue mi salvación-, toma a Samus de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente, ella sonríe después del beso, y le dice:- no le daré explicaciones a un muerto-, Ganondorf empuña la espada y la clava en el pecho del héroe, Link grita, al oír ese grito Lucina, usa las pocas fuerzas que le queda para atacar a Ganondorf, pero el látigo de energía la detiene y la lanza al suelo, Samus camina hacia ella, y empuja con su pie la espada, vuelve y pone su pie sobre su vientre, y dice:- sabes, nunca te enamoraste de Link, solo pusimos todo a favor de separarlo de Zelda, dime…? Las manzanas estaban más jugosas de lo normal?, El Villager es muy bueno haciendo jardines, pero no podemos dejar rastro del héroe en ninguna parte!-, Samus pateó con fuerza el vientre de Lucina, una y otra vez hasta dejarla muy herida derramando sangre que corría de su interior, el portal de Hyrule está a punto de colapsar, así que Ganondorf levanta y avienta a Link dentro del vórtice junto con la espada maestra, el vórtice colapsa, absorbiendo a las diosas, los triángulos dorados son fragmentados en pequeños pedazos, Ganondorf toma la triforce del poder y esta entra en su pecho junto con el espíritu rojo de la diosa Din, en ese entonces el vórtice se cierra, produciendo un gran estruendo, la Master core sigue atrapada dentro de la espada de Shulk y el cetro de palutena, Ganondorf dice:- ya es hora de terminar-, se dirige a la Master core y empieza a golpearlo, haciendo que se agrietara aún más, Mario le pregunta mientras pelea contra Bowser, gritándole:- que harás ahora?!-, Ganondorf respondió:- ya soy libre, no me interesan, esto ya se acabó!- en cuanto Ganondorf quiebra la Master core, se abren los portales, para que todos los personajes vuelvan a sus mundos, Ganondorf le dice a Samus:- toma mi mano usemos el poder de Palutena y la diosa Din para revivir a Shulk, y al cuerpo de Palutena, es hora de irnos-,sus manos se llenaron de luz, el cuerpo de Shulk apareció entonces convulsiono y revivió, Ganondorf le lanzó a sus pies su espada, Shulk despertó confundido, tomó su espada y miró los portales abierto para regresar, así que vio su mundo y a sus amigos, tomo la espada y señaló a Ganondorf y dijo:- lo que has hecho, al igual que Zanza tiene sus consecuencias, todo se repercute, pero yo también pelee por mi futuro, por la libertad de mi mundo así que dejare que tu cumplas el tuyo-, Pit vuelve a Samus herido con Darkpit inconsciente entre sus brazos, Samus se dirige a él y coloca su mano sobre los ángeles para curarlos, mientras dice:- eres un buen niño, mereces volver con tu amada diosa que te espera en ese gran bosque y con Palutena, que tú nobleza no se pierda-, en cuanto terminó Ganondorf le dió a Samus el cetro, Samus lo tocó y dijo:- yo te regreso tu poder, muchas gracias y perdona Palutena-, Samus colocó el cetro en la mano de la resucitada e inconsciente Palutena, para luego verla despertar mientras Pit volvía a su normalidad, y Darkpit para regresar a su dimensión, Palutena mira a Samus de manera decepcionada y molesta e indignada para luego caminar a su portal y volver a su mundo sin decir nada, Ganondorf tomó la mano de Samus mientras se dirigían al portal que se dividió al principio, para quedarse frente a el portal que mostraba un gran planeta a la distancia, Ganondorf mira a Samus, y le dice:-lo hemos logrado-, Samus mira a su alrededor ante la catástrofe que provocaron y dice:- fue difícil tomar esta decisión-; a lo lejos se ven correr cuatro personajes, llegan hasta ellos, es Wiifit girl y male, junto con Villager boy y girl, con una cara sonriente a pesar de los golpes recibidos, han triunfado, Ganondorf levanta su mano, y en una esfera de energía y Wiifit girl y Villager boy la toman, Ganondorf les dice, aquí está lo que les prometí, ahora sus copias serán desvanecidos, Wiifit interrumpe, mientras en su mano hay un frasco con poción para mejorar su cuerpo y rendimiento:- mi señor, no! Quiero que esté conmigo!, Es un compañero ideal ahora que seremos perfectos en todos los deportes y fitness en todas las categorías, si podría concederme ese pequeño detalle-, Ganondorf sonrió y asentó a su petición, Villager boy pidió ser el único, no compartiría su deseo, tomó la esfera de energía y en sus manos apareció un cofre vacío, Villager lo vió y con cara de duda:-mi señor, que puedo hacer con esto? -, Ganondorf le contesto:- coloca lo que quieras allí y se multiplicara cuantas veces quieras- al oír esto el Villager sonrió felizmente, se arrodillo frente a Ganondorf agradeciendo al igual que Wiifit, para luego levantarse e irse a sus mundos; era ya el momento, Mario y Bowser miran a la pareja, que da un paso entrando en el portal que se cerró inmediatamente, Bowser le dice a Mario:- realmente lo ha logrado, cambió su destino-, para luego caminar al portal de Mushroom Kingdom, mientras decía:- aquí vamos de nuevo-.

En un planeta distante, cerca de una gran maquinaria que está activada por un rayo de luz, un portal empieza a funcionar, un ser insecto-humanoide mira lo que sucede, desde la gran destrucción del mundo oscuro los portales dejaron de funcionar, pero ahora se han abierto, los seres están asustados, traen a sus guardianes, esperando detener la amenaza, el portal de abre, y mira el cuerpo de una mujer en leotardo azul, y aferrada con su mano a un hombre con armadura negra, la miran los seres de ese planeta y U-mos la reconoce, los luminoth le dan la bienvenida a su salvadora que destruyó a los ings, Samus habla con ellos necesitan contactar a su nave, ellos acceden, le dan una habitación mientras esperan que la nave llegue, Ganondorf está sorprendido mientras mira por una ventana el nuevo mundo, Samus se recuesta en un montículo de almohadas, o eso es lo que parece, se acerca a Ganondorf y le habla casi ronroneando:- que sucede mi amor, pronto vendrá la nave, y podremos irnos, dime qué es lo que planeas-, lo abraza desde la espalda y sigue hablando:- debes estar cansado, quítate esa armadura y ven conmigo-, el voltea y la mira, y dice:- esto, es un cambio muy drástico, el ambiente es un poco pesado, el aire se siente diferente, tendré que aprender mucho y rápidamente, pero aún no quiero pensar en lo que haremos para conquistar éstos mundos, solo quiero disfrutar de nuestros triunfo-, ella coloca su mano sobre su armadura, para empezar a quitársela, se acomodan en el montículo de almohadas, él se sienta, mientras Samus, se coloca frente a él, y lo besa apasionadamente, lo mira a sus ojos dorados, acaricia su pecho, mientras le dice:- celebremos nuestro nuevo destino-, se hinca frente a él, remueve el cinturón y abre el pantalón, y acaricia suavemente, y continua diciendo:- aprovechemos la gravedad de este planeta, y será un buen entrenamiento-, sonríe y mira el miembro erguido, abre su boca y sopla la punta, Ganondorf cambia su expresión a una de lujuria,:-quieres probar?-Samus responde:- estoy hambrienta-, Samus arremete, saboreando el enorme y venoso miembro, Ganondorf cierra sus ojos mientras hace su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose, suspirando de placer, Samus toma sus testículos y lo acaricia, juega con ellos entre sus dedos, mientras la otra mano frota apretando el gran pedazo de carne caliente, después de un rato, el gime discretamente, para luego llenar la boca de Samus, Samus trata de tragar lo más que puede, pero es demasiado, y sale derrama de su boca, manchando su leotardo, suelta el miembro de su boca, el mira cómo ella está excitada, siendo marcada por su semilla , el miembro aún sigue erguido, ella se limpia la cara y dice en modo de queja:- oh! Ya me manchaste, ahora debo quitarme el traje -, se levanta y empieza a quitarse el leotardo, él se acerca por detrás de ella, y empieza a acariciar sus pechos, él se inclina para besarle el cuello, ella siente su aún miembro erguido entre sus piernas, él recorre el cuerpo de Samus con su mano, ella aprieta sus piernas aprisionando su miembro, él hace un gesto y sonríe, lanza a Samus hacia las almohadas boca abajo, la toma del cabello mientras se coloca detrás de ella, la posiciona cerca de la ventana y le muerde el hombro delicadamente, cerca de su oído le dice:- miras esos mundos, serán nuestros, nada nos detendrá-, ella gimió aprobando su determinación, el coloca su mano en una de sus piernas y la sujeta levantándola, el roza su miembro entre, la vulva cálida, los dos gimen se desean, él va penetrando gentilmente, ella dice:- yo haré lo que pidas, ese será mi deseo-, él le suelta el cabello, ella levanta su torso, el sigue penetrándola, ahora con más fuerza, ella se sujeta del borde de la ventana, el suelta su pierna y se acomoda aferrándose a la cadera de Samus, para impulsarse, empujando fuertemente, ellos jadean, el sigue, el placer está al límite, no puede contenerse más, ella le ruega con voz tierna:- dame tu semilla, lo deseo, dámela no puedo contenerme, mi corazón late muy fuerte, y mi mente se nubla, me profanas y me gusta, desgárrame, te pertenezco, eres mi dueño, soy de tu propiedad...-, mientras jadean él le dice al oído, tú no eres un objeto con que divertirme, eres mi esposa, mi reina, y nos pertenecemos por siempre, mi amor-, en cuanto dijo esto el derramó su semilla dentro de ella, ella sintió ese amor que él podía darle, al dejar todo lo que tenía y lo que conocía por estar con ella, su coito terminó, él la recuesta sobre las almohadas, él se coloca sobre ella, y empieza a besarla tiernamente, mientras dice:- ahora debemos conseguir un ejército-, ella responde:- creo que es tiempo de visitar a los piratas espaciales, ellos te serán útiles y triunfaran si tú los diriges-, después de un rato, se limpian y los luminoth les avisan de la llegada de la nave, se despiden, aun así los luminoth sienten una presencia maligna en el hombre que acompaña a Samus, pero lo dejan pasar por la heroína que salvó su planeta, al entrar en la nave, la nave escanea a sus tripulantes, y dice la computadora:- hombre de 2.20mts, estado físico, óptimo-, al entrar Samus la computadora se comporta de manera diferente - sujeto, piloto de la nave, identidad Samus, alerta de posible masa corporal no identificada,- ella va a los controles y desactiva el protocolo, de coloca en una cápsula, y pide un escaneo completo, Samus encuentra la masa en su vientre, la cápsula la identifica como un ser vivo, creciendo dentro de ella, ella se sorprende, sale de la cápsula y abraza a Ganondorf, ella empieza a llorar de felicidad, él le pregunta:- que es lo que pasó?- ella lo mira con una sonrisa, y le contesta:- tu descendencia crece dentro de mí,- al escuchar esto Ganondorf la abraza, y dice:- está felicidad nunca la hubiera conocido, si no fuera por tí-, después de un rato emotivo, él le dice:- es hora de irnos, tenemos una razón más para gobernar está galaxia, un futuro brillante para nuestros hijos-, ella asienta, y dice:- pero primero vayamos preparados, hay mucho que hacer-, ella va hacia los controles y empieza a despegar la nave dirigiéndose al infinito universo donde crearan un futuro juntos.

* * *

 _Es tiempo, de un final feliz, pero este no es un final aun..._


End file.
